The research conducted during the current year was designed to provide information on the forms of parental teaching style that can be demonstrated to be functionally related to efficient child performance in structured learning tasks. The results of this research have indicated that efforts to train parents should place a heavy emphasis upon the systematic arrangement of task materials as a critical content area. However, to date we have not acquired data concerning the maintenance and generalizability of induced changes in mother teaching style. In the coming year our research will concentrate on these critical areas looking first at the degree to which mothers, and hopefully fathers as well, can employ strategies (trained on one task in a highly restricted setting) to effect positive changes in more relevant skill areas, e.g. language production. In the process we hope to provide information concerning the most efficient training sequence for parents and to examine carefully the conditions necessary to maintain effective aspects of teaching style. In addition to the above interventions derived from the experimental analysis of behavior framework, training parents in the use of instructional methods based on Piagetian theory will also be evaluated.